Head on the Mirror
It was already 7:45 pm, and I was alone in the house because my dad took my mom out for a "date". My older sister was still not home, which I found a bit unusual, since she was always home at around 6:00-6:30. My eldest sister won't be home until 11:00 or 11:30 since she gets out of work at that time. Since I was alone, I watched a movie while waiting for everyone to come home. I first prepared myself a little dinner so I would have something to eat. I switched on the DVD player and put in a movie. Halfway through it however, I suddenly got bored so I switched off the system and read The True Philippine Ghost Stories ''(A popular horror book in my country) while listening to music from my MP3 with an earphone plugged in one ear so I won't have any difficulties in hearing anything. My sister arrived a few moments later and I felt relieved for some reason that there's someone I'm with already. After seeing me on the couch she asked me, "Where's mom and dad?" I glanced at her from behind the book and said, "They went out." "Okay... Well I'll be upstairs if you need me. You wait for mom and dad to come home, clear?" I simply replied "Okay." "I'll be upstairs." "Whatever...", I replied. I was sitting on the sofa beside the mirror that reflects the door. Every time I looked in the mirror's direction, I got this weird feeling as if someone is looking back at me. I just shrugged it off, thinking I was just becoming paranoid reading too many scary stories and playing too much horror games. It was around 8:05 when strange things began happening. I heard a knock on the door. Maybe mom and dad were home already, so I stood up and walked to the front door. When I was several steps away, I heard a loud bang as if someone was forcing themselves into the house. I backed away a few steps from the door and grabbed a broom. I slowly approached the door and quickly opened it, expecting something to jump out at me, but saw nothing. I stuck my head outside and looked around but didn't see or feel anything except the slight gust of wind that slowly brushed through my face. I went inside and closed the door, laughing at myself for being too paranoid. But I swore I heard someone knock... that surely wasn't my imagination... how could my imagination explain that loud bang I just heard? Thinking I'm really just paranoid, I continued reading while listening to music. After 10 minutes or so the knocking sounded again, but this time I had the feeling of being annoyed, and at the same time, fear. The knocking went on for a few more minutes until it finally stopped. I phoned my best friend, who is a bit of a psychic, and told him there's something strange going on and that I always get a weird feeling whenever I look in the mirror. He asked "You can feel it too..." After a moment of silence, I asked him , "Feel what?" and after another moment of silence, he told me something that made me feel even more uncomfortable. He told me that when he first visited my house, he saw long strands of hair scattered on the floor by the front door, and a feeling of uneasiness wrapped himself. After hearing this, I told him it isn't funny and I asked him if he was trying to prank me and stated it was a risible attempt to scare me, to which he replied "No.". And then he apologized for scaring me. I told him it's okay, and I'll see him tomorrow before I said goodbye and hung up. I just continued reading, this time hoping nothing interrupts me. I stood up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water and went back to the living room. Just as I was about to pick up the book from the coffee table, something caught my eye in the doorway of the kitchen. It seemed like a shadow. I looked at the doorway for a few moments and then called out, "Hey sis... are you there?" but got nothing as a response. I was trying to get all the weird feelings off me, but I just couldn't help but look at the mirror every time I get the urge to do so. After looking at the mirror a few more times, I looked at the mirror another time and what I saw made my hair on the back of my neck stand: it was a human head partially covered in hair. I rubbed my eyes, thinking it was just playing off. I was '''wrong'. It was '''absolutely '''real! The feeling is becoming even more uneasy at every passing minute. I ignored the fact that there was something really scary that will haunt my dreams. When I gathered the courage to look at the mirror for the last time, it is the decision I regretted deeply. The face is right in front of the mirror already, as if it's trying to get out of it. The face did something that would traumatize any child: It smiled at me. I saw its pale face with streaks of blood on it. The sight of this horrible entity made me sweat in fear, and I then passed out. I woke up at around 10:30. The horrors I experienced haven't left me. Through the corner of my eye I can still see the head is still there, staring at me. I heard my mom's voice call on the front door. I rushed to the door, tripping like an idiot. When they were inside already, I joined them in the kitchen and asked my mom how their date went. My mom said happily, "Oh, it's the best date I've ever had!" while looking at my dad who was smiling at her. A few minutes later, I told her all about what happened, but I haven't told her that the ghost still hasn't left its place.The moment I told my mom about the head that was on the mirror, the smile she had on her face disappeared and was replaced with a worried expression as she looked at my dad. "What's wrong?" I said "Oh nothing... it's just..." "Just what?". My mom told me that when we moved here, the mirror was already here. She found the mirror nicely decorated and looked good for furniture and she kept it instead of selling it. Like the way I did, she experienced weird happenings when she was alone, like a shadow lurking around. She once saw a man that stood behind her when she was alone in the house, but she just tried to ignore them, hoping it will go away. A year has passed, but that horrifying experience I had still hasn't left my mind. About the ghost? Whenever I look at the mirror, I can still see the head... never leaving its place. Category:Ghosts Category:Mirrors